


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu vs. the crane fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'phobia' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Junsu won't ever admit it out loud, but he has this horrible, irrational, completely _paralysing_ fear of crane flies. Not all insects, he always hastens to add, just those particular ones. Maybe it's the spindly little legs. So when he comes back from the bathroom to find one hovering above his bed, he can't just climb back under the covers. What if it attacks him in his sleep or flies into his nose or... Instead, he beats a hasty retreat to Jaejoong and Yoochun's room.

There, he pushes the door open, casting a wary eye around for any more lurking creatures first. Jaejoong and Yoochun are curled into each other on their pushed-together beds, looking like they're both asleep until Yoochun cracks an eye open and mumbles, "Junsu?"

Junsu shuts the door behind himself, and crosses the room to nudge Yoochun over enough that he can squeeze under the covers too, warming his cold feet against Yoochun's calves and grinning at the way Yoochun can't complain too loudly for fear of waking Jaejoong up. "I hope it eats you," Yoochun whispers grumpily, scowling until Junsu pecks his cheek and says, "I'll make it up to you both in the morning."


End file.
